No Hope (a sonicexe story)
by Epic sonic fan
Summary: sonic exe has won now everything is dead how will the sonic heroes win now? read to find out...
1. exceptions in life

flahback

it was a normal day in the green hill zone for tails he was looking for sonic like usual cause sonic is so fast that tails cant always keep up. so tails went and saw him at the end of the zone now looking away so he approached sonic then in a flash sonic opened his eyes to a set evil red eyes! tails almost screeched but upon blinking quickly sonics eyes were normal so he thought it was just him. now sonic came to say: what are you here for?

tails:what do you mean:

sonic: ...

tails:sonic?

sonic:your too slow...

tails:sonic are you ok?

sonic then lunged at tails moments later then flashing tails screams it was over tails was gone...

sonic smiles with that inhumaly large smile...

knuckles: sonic are you ok?

sonic:die!

knuckles:who are you?

sonic: I AM GOD!!!

decapitates knuckles... with high pitched screams.

sonic exe will now be labeled with sonicexe: not just sonic: remember this!

sonic:that monstor is killing my friends now its only me, shadow, amy, and espio

espio:i have a plan!

sonic:what is it?!

espio: shadow will attack using chaos control while amy hammers him and you and me distract him!

shadow:but i need an emerald to invoke chaos control!

espio:covered!

shadow:ok but then amy her hammer broke didnt it?

amy: i already fixed it. now its good as new!

sonic:okay so ready?

everyone: all ready!!!!!!

later...

sonic: lets go! attack him while the time is right!

espio:3...2...1...now!!!

shadow teleoports while espio distracts sonicexe and sonic throws amy at sonicexe then starts circling sonicexe

sonicexe:fools

now sonicexe grabs shadow and throws him into a crater!

sonic:noooo!!!

amy:noooo!!!

shadow now dead infuriated sonic now sonic jumps of the ground with tears in his eyes and slams a fist into sonicexe! sonicexe stumbles backwards...

espio:nooo!

espio was then stabbed by a spike and impaled.

sonic screamed out in agony as if he felt his friends pain... sonic raged and out of nowhere...

sonic: zalgo... damn you... youve killed the good in me... you broke the foundation of my sanity... you killed them... i cant take it... die zalgo...

amy:sonic?!?!

sonic: ...

now with enraging aura around sonic he turned black and screamed out in pain as he transformed. now he had this dark fur and aura... he was furious and silent because he lost his sanity then...

sonic:tails...knuckles...shadow...espio...all the animals... all the citizens... all the innocents... that you killed!!!

sonicexe:what is this power?!?!

sonic:damn you you killed tails!!! i wont forgive you!!! die!!! you killed everything that meant to except for amy!!!

sonic now starts rapidly punching zalgo until he bled but zalgo licked the blood from his mouth... zalgo now tried to land a hit on sonic but sonic was too fast for him sonic started to grab zalgo and punch him in the face!!! then zalgo threw sonic and said: you said everything except for your precious amy... i can fix that!

sonicexe grabs amy and stabs her not killing her but with sonic on the ground and injured he could only watch as amy was in pain and agony!

sonic:no zalgo!!!

sonicexe:ill end this precious amy slowly and painfully!

sonic whispers:noo...

amy: please avenge me...

amy screams in agony...

sonicexe:shes getting boring ill just end her!

sonic: noooooo!!!

sonicexe:oh your angry because i accidently broke your toy? there are more toys we can play with!

sonic: damn you zalgo... you killed her... its over... you dont know what youve just unleashed on yourself!!! dammit! you think all my friends are toys! think again! ill kill you now! that was the last straw!!! now its time!!! the seven world rings that bind these pages together! the hearts that make up the stories! chaos is power power enriched by the heart! by all these powers! let me show you the unbelievable power of darkness!!!

sonicexe:what the...

the ground started shaking and turning black as sonic lifted off the ground silently...

sonic: ** _EVERYONE THAT CAN HEAR ME! I NEED ALL THE RINGS I CAN GET SO I CAN STOP ZALGO FROM DESTROYING OUR WORLD! EVERYONE! ITS SAFE TO COME OUT! IM FIGHTING SONIC EXE NOW AKA ZALGO BUT IM LOW ON RINGS AND HE CANT WIN! JUST AS LONG AS I CAN GET 2,000 MORE RINGS!!! EVERYONE ON EARTH GIVE ME ENERGY!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

now in amazement everyone in mobius was throwing rings to sonic sonic now had 10,000 rings to use so he could win!

now sonic threw an energy blast still with rings coming to him he was shooting a massive energy storm blast that was overpowering sonic exe even now!!!

everyone im almost there i just need 10 more rings!

now at creams fallout shelter they were looking but then found a ring box exactly 10 rings!

she threw it to sonic and then it happend

tails, knuckles, espio, shadow, and amy were all there their spirits were here with me forcing the blast forward with me i amost cried at that moment but we secured victory now...

sonic.exe now fell into nothingness...

all was well now and the bodies of my friends came back to life so now everything is ok...

the end...for...now...


	2. the return!

you thought it was over now? while its not! i was just starting with the story! cause now things get intense!!! read and find out now!!!

now all was great tails espio and so on where all saved now! but then...

sonics friends eyes turned red and the started to hover upward now!!! now sonicexe started to faze back into a visual lifeform... sonic saw sonic exe and said: what have you done to them!?!?

sonicexe: ha ha ha!!! i cast a new spell upon them! now they are my slaves! bound to do what i say! and to kill you!!! now you have to kill me to bring them back! not just pull a cheapshot knockout!!!

sonic:damn it!

sonicexe: now ill make them feel pain!

sonic exe was now stabing them repetitively until they all were screaming in pain and agony!

sonic: how could you... you... heartless... FREAK... h0W DAr3 Y0u!!!

sonic now lost his sanity as he saw it

sonic exe froze sonic and started to torture sonics friends!!!

sonic:noo!!! espio!!! sHaDoW!!! AMy!!! TAILS!!!!!!!!!

 ** _sonicexe: your in my world pal... you cant win..._**

sonic:... ... ... ... ... ... ...

sonic was now fighting zalgos energy ring that was holding sonic!!! now everyone there was in shock as they watched sonic escape zalgos power!

sonicexe: what the hell!!! how did you!!!

sonic: now im angry! you tortured my friends! now thats the last straw DAMN IT!!! YOU KILLED THEM! DAMN IT! YOU KILLED MY WORLD! DAMN IT!!!

last resort plays*

sonicexe:damn this hedgehog! hes too powerful! almost at my level of power!!!

sonic: seems someone is afraid?

sonicexe:what the hell! you read my mind!!! how!

sonic: you fool! im at a level you never dreamed you could reach beacuse i have friends and family! you gain power from fear! but i gain power from seeing my friends in pain! bacause when i see a friend in pain it makes me enraged when i find out who was at fault!

sonicexe: lets see how you do with dark power! ha ha ha!

sonic:damn you!!!

sonicexe forces the dark energy from the chaos emeralds into sonic when sonic tried to go superform!

sonic: not doing you much good by giving me a new infinite energy source

sonocexe:what the fk you absorber the energy!!! but how?!?!

sonic: you not a god! your just a damn demon in a false outfit to impersonate me!

sonicexe! how dare you!

sonic:how dare i what? be the hero that kills this damn freak hes looking at?

sonicexe:what the... damn you!!! time to die!!!

 ** _sonic: whos in whos mind now! you freak!_** ** _sonicexe:damn you!!!_** ** _sonic:looks like someone needs a nap! in hell!!!_** ** _sonicexe: im already in, hell you bitch!_** sonic:time it up zalgo... die...

live and learn instrumental plays*

sonicexe:noo!!!

sonic:times up!

echoes*

times up

times up

time up

time

time

time

sonic put a hand to zalgo and said: this is the last thing youl hear me say... go burn in hellfire!

echoes in zalgos mind*

burn in hellfire

burn in hellfire

in hellfire

in hellfire

hellfire

hellfire

fire

fire

now sonic shot an energy blast out of his hand and vaporized zalgo...

he revived his friends and the others in the world!

all was well!

the end!!!

the end!!

end!!

end!

end...

goodbyr guys i hope you liked this miniseries!


End file.
